


Monsters In Our Closets

by eowells



Category: Saint Asonia (Band), Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowells/pseuds/eowells
Summary: When a past relationship haunts Neil, he takes matters into his own hands**not really too much of a plot for this yikes





	Monsters In Our Closets

Adam’s head rolled to the side, blood dripping from his crimson lips. Thick strands of his dark black hair plastered itself to his forehead. The rope bindings that held him down against the wooden chair pinched at his wrists and ankles. He turned his head slightly in an effort to see exactly where he was, but the shockwaves of pain that followed the movement blurred his vision. He was left with a spinning image of a dark room and what seemed to be a figure heading towards him. The last thing he remembered was leaving the bar with his friend, now he was here. Wherever here was.

He balled his hands into fists, jerking his arms upward in a feeble attempt to escape his bindings as the footsteps heading toward him became louder and more impatient. The fog that clouded his mind kept him from being able to try much else. Even when a figure loomed over him, he still struggled aimlessly in the chair. It was pathetic, really. A hand grabbed his chin, jerking his face upwards toward the light above him. He did his best to stare past the face of his capture, looking directly into the light and willing this to all just be some twisted dream.

“Let me go.” His voice dry, despite the blood that pooled under his tongue.

The hand that cupped his chin lurched up suddenly, the thumb forcing his lips apart at his gum. He gasped, spitting blood at the hand as the thumb hooked into his bottom lip, its nail pinching his gum. The capture didn’t seem at all bothered by Adam’s pathetic attempt at retaliation. In fact, when Adam glared into those emerald eyes he could almost swear amusement glittered in them. The man’s face suddenly contorted, his hand yanking down as hard as possible, dislocating Adam’s jaw in the process. The bound man cried out in pain, blood spurting past his lips, flinging into the air. 

The man’s thumb slowly trailed out of Adam’s mouth. His finger was lubricated with a mixture of blood and spit as he dragged it down Adam’s exposed neck, making the captive shudder. A hand pulled back Adam’s shirt collar, exposing his collarbones before the hand continued to trail down his chest to the buttons on his shirt that hadn’t been undone during his night at the bar. Grunts of protest sounded in his throat, but why would that stop anything? Fingers worked quickly to begin to unbutton his blood-stained - yet still unwrinkled - sky blue dress shirt. 

“Stah…” He gurgled, trying to force out the word stop, even though protests were seemingly useless at this point. 

“Shh,” The man soothed, his fingers reaching the last button, “I’m going to save you.”

If those words were meant to be reassurance to Adam, they surely weren’t helping. His heart pounded in his ears as the man turned away and headed to a table less than a foot away. Adam blinked wildly against his blurring vision, trying to figure out what this man was doing. Maybe he could get away somehow if he just fought back hard enough. His breathing grew rugged as the man spun around on his heels to face him, hammer in hand. Within an instant Adam knew he wouldn’t make it out of this room alive. His gut lurched at the thought of what was about to happen to him and he tried desperately to brace himself for the swing of the hammer, 

Though, when the hammer stuck his kneecap, shattering it, and white hot pain raced through his body, he couldn’t help the scream that followed. His head was flung back as gasps racked his chest.

“Can you feel it, Adam?” A cold voice hissed against his ear, lips were dragged over his earlobe far too softly for comfort.

Adam turned his head to face his capture, their faces just millimeters apart, “Gah f-fu..ck yourself…”

The next reaction was a slap to Adam’s face, one that summed up all the hatred in the world. Blood poured from his mouth, staining his shirt as his head rested on his shoulder. This seemed impossible. Never in his life did he expect himself to be the victim of a kidnapper, let alone one this volatile. 

“Don’t you want to know who I am?” The man hissed, placing the head of the hammer to Adam’s chin and once again forcing the bloodied man to look up at him, “Can’t you see who I am?”

Despite the room spinning and the same six faces laid out in front of him, there was one thing Adam could make out. A grin. One that he’d seen too many times to count from a man who used to grab him from behind and kiss the back of his neck. Just for a second he was standing in a café, awaiting Neil’s company before he went to grab a table. He looked from side to side, brushing his hair back behind his ear as he nervously waited. This memory would serve as their first date and the only one that really mattered to him. In an instant he flashed back to the present, terror clouding his eyes. 

“There we go.” Neil flatly said, bringing his hand to Adam’s blood-stained cheek.

Adam in return, snapped his head to the side to avoid being touched. Neil’s gaze grew sharp as his lips flattened into a line. Suddenly, Adam knew that had crossed a line. If he wanted to survive, he should work with Neil’s demands, not against them. The hammer was removed from under Adam’s chin, causing his body to instinctively tense up. After the mistake he’s just made something worse was coming. That seemed a little hard for him to grasp when his leg felt like it was on fire, but he still managed to pull himself together just enough for him to forcefully steady his breathing and shut his eyes. 

At this point the was in Neil’s possession and there was nothing he could do to break from it, especially now that he’d been injured. What had he even done to Neil in the first place? Neil was the one who broke up with him, the one who kicked him from the band, the one who denied his existence. Had this all just been the product of a bad breakup? Had he somehow caused this seemingly normal man to become a monster? Pain sliced through his arm, shocking him out of his thoughts. He tossed his head to the side to see Neil leaving deep cuts on his inner arm with a switchblade. Blood rolled down from the wounds in thick droplets that splattered on the floor below.

This hurt, but it was bearable compared to the pain of a hammer to the kneecap. It didn’t take long for Adam to come to the conclusion that this was just a warm up for what was about to come. It wasn’t long after that, the blade was plunged directly into his arm. The howl of agony caught in his throat as his fingers began to twitch. Neil lightly wrapped his fingers around the handle of the blade then began to twist it, slowly. Adam cried out, begging for him to stop. Neil dug the blade deeper in the more he screamed until the room around him grew quiet. 

His heart had stopped.

To say Neil was disappointed would be an understatement. He craved more fight from the bloodied man before him, but received none. He spent hours wiping his prints from the scene and erasing any evidence that he was ever there. When the FBI showed up at his home days later, he broke down in tears. He stumped everyone. The killer never struck again so the crime remained unsolved and Neil remained free. Though he could never be free from the words he’d heard during his last argument with Adam.

 

“Neil, stop. Neil, you’re scaring me…”

**Author's Note:**

> ended this a little abruptly but eh


End file.
